With the development of the science and technology, electronic devices with displaying function are increasingly widely applied to people's routine production and life. Generally, a display panel for displaying includes multiple pixel units arranged in an array, each pixel row is scanned and driven via a corresponding gate line, and a data signal is provided to each pixel unit in the currently scanned pixel row via a corresponding data line, thereby displaying an image.
In a display panel, generally one pixel row is scanned and driven via one corresponding gate line, while one pixel row includes multiple pixel units, resulting in a slow response speed of the display panel during a scanning process.